inourworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Defining Your Character
Here you will find information on how to flesh out and define who your character is based on the Naruto: d20 ruleset. The PDF for this ruleset can be found Here. I HIGHLY recommend you read at least some of what interests you for your character. Especially when it comes to feats and skills, you will not find out what they do here there are just too many to list!!! If you're confused or intimidated don't worry we will not mind helping you understand how things work. Follow these steps as best as possible, if you have any questions ask on the forums. We will have house rules so not everything sticks to the books so don't be suprised if we make some small changes, but for the most part this book is the "bible" for what Jutsu's, Skills, and other stuff do. A lot of skills, perks and terms can be refrenced in the d20 SRD use your head for when converting it to this universe. We will not have cars, guns, or computers. Step One - Race In the naruto universe most people are considered Human, but different nations have varying tradtions and ninja villages have a tendency to breed highly specialized Shinobi. The first thing you should do is pick a race, the following races are allowed for play: Human - 'Regular human nothing too special *Size: Medium *Base speed: 30 feet *Bonus Skills: 4 more skill points at 1st level, and one more every level. *Bonus Feat: Additional feat to choose from at 1st level, and Simple Weapons Proficiency *Elemental Affinity: Any *Free Language Skills: Read/Write Common Speak Common & Language Local to your Village '''Human/Earth - '''Native of the earth country, sturdier and larger than most. *Size: Medium *Stat Bonuses: +2 Constituition, -2 Wisdom *Base Speed: 30 feet *Tremorsense (Ex): Can detect any active creature on the ground for 1 minute or the duration of an encounter **Requires a swift action to activate, must be within 30 feet, can only be used once per day. *Skill Bonus: +2 to Climb Checks *Saving Throw Bonus: +1 Bonus against Earth based Attacks *Bonus Feat: Simple Weapons Proficiency *Elemental Affinity: Earth *Free Language Skills: Read/Write Common, Speak Common, Speak Earth '''Human/Fire - '''Usually possess lighter colored hair and tan more easily *Size: Medium *Stat Bonuses: +2 Charisma, -2 Strength *Base Speed: 30 feet. *Inspire Courage (Sp): +1 Bonus to attack rolls, saves and skill checks +4 to saves against fear for 1 minute. **Requires a swift action to activate, must be within 30 feet, can only be used once per day. *Skill Bonus: +1 Bonus to Diplomacy and Gather Information *Saving Throw bonus: +1 to saves against fire-based attacks *Bonus Feat: Simple Weapons Proficiency *Elemental Affinity: Fire *Free Language Skills: Read/Write Common, Speak Common, Speak Fire '''Human/Lightning '- Generally short and stout, with dark hair and weather-beaten skin *Size: Medium *Stat Bonuses: +2 dex -2 wis *Base Speed: 30 feet *Grounded (Su): Once per day as an Instant Action, take half damage from any single electric based attack **Must be in contact with the ground, must be delclared before damage is rolled. **Resistances are applied after halving the damage and saves *Skill Bonus: + 2 to tumble checks *Saving throw bonus: +1 to saves against Lightning based attacks *Bonus Feat: Simple Weapons Proficiency *Elemental Affinity: Lightning *Free Language Skills: Read/Write Common, Speak Common, Speak Lightning 'Human/Water '- Lean with longer limbs and darker hair, typically with sharp shark-like teeth. *Size: Medium. *Bonus Stats: +2 Strength, -2 Charisma. *Base Speed: 30 feet. Humans/water have a swim speed of 20 feet. *Hold Breath (Ex): Can hold their breath twice the normal without suffocating or Drowning *Skill Bonus: +2 racial bonus to Swim checks. *Saving Throw Bonus: 1 racial bonus to saves against waterbased attacks. *Bonus Feat: Simple Weapons Proficiency *Elemental Affinity: Water. *Free Language Skills: Read/Write Common, Speak Common, Speak Water. '''Human/Wind *Size: Medium *Ability Modifiers: +2 Dexterity, -2 Wisdom. *Base Speed: 30 feet. *Quickness (Su): when making a reflex save against an attack requiring to save for half dmg, take no dmg. **Once per day, Instant Action, must be declared before rolling a save. **Only works if the save roll is successful. *Skill Bonus: +1 bonus to Balance and Tumble checks. *Saving Throw Bonus: +1 racial bonus to saves against wind based attacks. *Bonus Feat: Simple Weapons Proficiency *Elemental Affinity: Wind. *Free Language Skills: Read/Write Common, Speak Common, Speak Wind. Step Two - Pick a Starting Class After selecting a race, now select a starting class from the following click on the links to learn more info: (Note: If you picked anything but the standard human reduce -4 Skill points gained on 1st level and -1 Per level) Strong Hero STR *Moderate health gains *Low skill gains *Light/Medium Armor *Bonus to melee damage with weapons Talents *Bonus to unarmed accuracy and Taijutsu Techniques Talents *Bonus to strength checks Talents *Bonus to destroying objects Talents Fast Hero DEX *Moderate health gains *Moderate skill gains *Light Armor *Can Skillfully deflect projectiles & avoid Ninjutsu Talents *Potential to reduce damage from fatal attacks Talents *Bonus to speed Talents Tough Hero CON *Highest health gains *Low skill gains *Light/Medium/Heavy Armor *Bonus to maximum Chakra Talents *Bonus to elemental resistances Talents *Damage Reduction Talents *Capable of acting while under 0 HP Talents *Instantly Recover HP and Chakra Talents Smart Hero INT *Low health gain *Highest skill gain *Light Armor *Bonus to Ninjutsu Techniques Talents *Bonus to INT based skills Talents *Can exploit enemy weaknesses Talents *Create strategies which provide bonuses to allies Talents Dedicated Hero WIS *Low health gain *Moderate skill gain *Light/Medium Armor *Bonus to Chakra Control Talents *Bonus to Aiding others Talents *Bonus to Sensory skills Talents *Bonus to First Aid and Surgery Talents *Can take their time under pressure Talents Charismatic Hero CHA *Low Health gain *High skill gain *Light Armor *Bonus to Genjutsu Talents *Can seek aid from NPC Talents *Can Inspire and Lead Allies Talents *Can Disable and Disrupt Enemies Talents Step Three - Select an Occupation (Aka Background) Occupations in Naruto d20 I like to actually call your background, where you got started from before you became a full fledged Shinobi. In most cases you don't actually need to pick Academy student to say you're from the academy, or the Uchiha clan if you want to be from their clan (But there are some special classes/feats that require you do so be warned and read the book!). Mibu Clan is banned for now. The benefit of Occupations is it allows you to Permanently Access Skills and Train skills as if they were your primary class, also they come with a Bonus Feat, and potential Wealth/Reputation Bonuses. Academy Student Fresh out of the Academy, you are ready to make your way into history as a Genin. You were assigned in a team of three with a Jounin supervisor. *'Skills Available:' Select any 3 skills from the list below +1 Bonus to checks if also a current class skill **Balance, Bluff, Climb, Chakra Control, Concentration, Craft (chemical, mechanical, calligraphy), Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Fuinjutsu, Gather Information, Genjutsu, Hide, Investigate, Jump, Knowledge (ninja lore, tactics), Listen, Move Silently, Ninjutsu, Search, Sleight of Hand, Spot, Survival, Taijutsu, and Tumble. *'Feats Available:' Select 1 of the following **Archaic Weapon Proficiency, Brawl, Combat Martial Arts, Defensive Martial Arts, Genin, Genjutsu Adept, Nin Weapons Proficiency, Ninjutsu Adept, and Taijutsu Adept. *'Wealth Bonus Increase:' +1 Mentored Still in your master's shadow, you aim to rise to fame as one of the student of a legendary shinobi. Your skills are naturally more keen than that of a typical academy student, but you also tend to be more specialized. Mentored characters are very rare, as few high-level shinobi are known to take upon the job. *'Skills Available:' Select any 3 skills from the list below +1 Bonus to checks if also a current class skill **Balance, Bluff, Climb, Chakra Control, Concentration, Craft (chemical, calligraphy), Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Fuinjutsu, Gather Information, Genjutsu, Hide, Investigate, Jump, Knowledge (current events, ninja lore, streetwise, tactics), Listen, Move Silently, Ninjutsu, Search, Sleight of Hand, Spot, Survival, Taijutsu, and Tumble. *'Feats Available:' Select 1 of the following **Alertness, Archaic Weapon Proficiency, Brawl, Combat Martial Arts, Defensive Martial Arts, Dodge, Genin, Genius Ninja, Genjutsu Adept, Meticulous, Nin Weapons Proficiency, Ninjutsu Adept, Point Blank Shot, and Taijutsu Adept. *Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 *Reputation Bonus Increase: +1 Ninja Law Enforcement This occupation covers any type of ninja law enforcement, such as ANBU, the Ninja Police or even the Hunter-Nins. *'Skills Available:' Select any 2 skills from the list below +1 Bonus to checks if also a current class skill **Bluff, Climb, Chakra Control, Concentration, Diplomacy, Fuinjutsu, Gather Information, Genjutsu, Hide, Investigate, Knowledge (ninja lore), Listen, Move Silently, Ninjutsu, Search, Survival, Taijutsu, and Tumble. *'Feats Available:' Select 1 of the following **Archaic Weapon Proficiency, Armor Proficiency, Brawl, Combat Martial Arts, Defensive Martial Arts, Genin, Genjutsu Adept, Nin Weapons Proficiency, Ninjutsu Adept, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Taijutsu Adept, and Trustworthy. *Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 *Reputation Bonus Increase: +1 Ninja Technician You have uncanny ease to learn lost or forgotten techniques. *'Skills Available:' This Occupation has a pre-determined set **Genjutsu 2 ranks, Knowledge (Ninja Lore) 2 ranks, Ninjutsu 2 Ranks *'Feats Available:' Select 1 of the following **Genjutsu Adept or Ninjutsu Adept *Expertise: 1 less success to learn lost Hijutsu and lost Kinjutsu Techniques (minimum 1) *Reputation Bonus Increase: +1 Seal Expert You come from a background of expertise in sealing ninjutsu. *'Skills Available:' Select any 2 skills from the list below +1 Bonus to checks if also a current class skill **Chakra Control, Craft (calligraphy), Fuinjutsu, Knowledge (ninja lore), Ninjutsu. *'Feats Available:' The Seal expert gains the Sealweaver feat. *Reputation Bonus Increase: +1 Wandering Ninja You are a wandering ninja, a shinobi not attached to any village 'either from being a missing-nin or from being raised or trained by one, or another 'wandering ninja. *'Skills Available:' Select any 2 skills from the list below +1 Bonus to checks if also a current class skill **Climb, Chakra Control, Craft (calligraphy), Disable Device, Escape Artist, Fuinjutsu, Gamble, Genjutsu, Knowledge (current events, ninja lore, streetwise, tactics), Listen, Ninjutsu, Perform, Profession, Sleight of Hand, Spot, Survival, Swim and Taijutsu. *'Feats Available:' Select 1 of the following **Archaic Weapon Proficiency, Brawl, Combat Martial Arts, Nin Weapons Proficiency, or Point Blank Shot. *Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 *Reputation Bonus Increase: +2 Aburame Clan The famous clan of the Hidden Leaf sprouted many excellent ninja. Their ability is on par 'to that of the Hyuuga clan, and while their special ability is not as powerful, it still is a 'valuable asset during a combat. They are often referred to as creepy, but never looked 'down upon. *'Skills Available:' Select any 2 skills from the list below +1 Bonus to checks if also a current class skill **Balance, Chakra Control, Climb, Gather Information, Genjutsu, Hide, Investigate, Knowledge (behavioral science, civics, current events, ninja lore, physical science, tactics), Listen, Move Silently, Ninjutsu, Research, Search, Spot, Survival, Taijutsu, Tumble. *'Feats Available:' Select 1 of the following **Advanced Bloodline (Symbiote), Destruction Bugs, Genin, Genius Ninja, Genjutsu Adept, Nin Weapons Proficiency, Ninjutsu Adept. *'Affiliation:' You require 1 less success to learn Burame Hijutsu Techniques *Reputation Bonus Increase: +1 Dattoumaru Clan From the Hidden Village of Cloud, this clan of taijutsu users is reputed for their advanced 'bloodline, which gives them lightning speed and many other combat advantages. They are 'respected and well known in the Thunder Country as expert in Missing-Nin assassination. *'Skills Available:' Select any 2 skills from the list below +1 Bonus to checks if also a current class skill **Balance, Chakra Control, Climb, Jump, Ninjutsu, Sleight of Hand, Survival, Taijutsu, Tumble. *'Feats Available:' Select one of the following **Advanced Bloodline (Hiraishin), Brawl, Combat Martial Arts, Dodge, Improved Initiative, Nin Weapons Proficiency, Run, Taijutsu Adept. Affiliation: You require 1 less success to learn Dattoumaru Hijutsu techniques. *Affiliation: You require 1 less success to learn Dattoumaru Hijutsu techniques. *Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 *Reputation Bonus Increase: +1 Fujiwara Clan The Fujiwara Clan is not affiliated to any village but responsible for much of what 'Genjutsu and Ninjutsu has become today. With their advanced knowledge, they have 'become extremely proficient at the creation and perfection of the various means of chakra 'manipulation techniques. *'Skills Available: '''Select any 2 skills from the list below +1 Bonus to checks if also a current class skill **Chakra Control, Decipher Script, Genjutsu, Knowledge (ninja lore), Ninjutsu, Survival. *'Feats Available:' Select one of the following **Advanced Bloodline (Doukagan), Educated, Gearhead, Genjutsu Adept, Harmony, Ninjutsu Adept, Nin Weapons Proficiency. *'Affiliation:' You require 1 less success to learn Fujiwara Hijutsu techniques. *Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 '''Hyuuga Clan' The single most powerful clan in Konoha, the Hyuuga are a clan to be respected and 'feared. They possess the Byakugan, an eye bloodline limit that surpasses even the S'haringan in observational prowess. *'Skills Available:' Select any 2 skills from the list below +1 Bonus to checks if also a current class skill **Balance, Chakra Control, Hide, Intimidate, Knowledge (behavioral science, ninja lore), Move Silently, Ninjutsu, Search, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Spot, Taijutsu, Tumble. *'Feats Available:' Select one of the following **Advanced Bloodline (Byakugan), Combat Martial Arts, Defensive Martial Arts, Genin, Genius Ninja, Nin Weapons Proficiency, Ninjutsu Adept, Taijutsu Adept. *'Affiliation: You require 1 less success to learn Hyuuga Hijutsu techniques.' *Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 *Reputation Bonus Increase: +1 Ishimaru Clan The Ishimaru Clan are some of the finest practitioners of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu of the 'Hidden Stone. Some of its more talented members form an entire squad of the 'Tsuchikage's elite guard. Their combat style is as simplistic as it is brutal. *'Skills Available:' Select any 2 skills from the list below +1 Bonus to checks if also a current class skill **Climb, Hide, Jump, Move Silently, Ninjutsu, Survival, and Taijutsu. *'Feats Available:' Select one of the following **Advanced Bloodline (Fortify), Archaic Weapon Proficiency, Armor Proficiency (light, medium), Brawl, Combat Martial Arts, Defensive Martial Arts, Genin, Nin Weapons Proficiency, Ninjutsu Adept, and Taijutsu Adept. *'Affiliation:' You require 1 less success to learn Ishimaru Hijutsu techniques. *Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 *Reputation Bonus Increase: +1 Kagetsuki Clan A clan surrounded by several and myth and legend existing today, they are a people 'whom have no ability to generate or rejuvenate their own chakra. Although capable of 'crafting incredible medicines to offset this, they are most known for their feared 'capability to absorb chakra from other living beings. *'Skills Available:' Select any 2 skills from the list below +1 Bonus to checks if also a current class skill **Chakra Control, Concentration, Craft (chemical, pharmaceutical), Diplomacy, Disguise, Genjutsu, Hide, Knowledge (ninja lore), Listen, Move Silently, Ninjutsu, Research, Search, Spot, Taijutsu. *'Feats Available:' Select one of the following **Advanced Bloodline (Chakra Vampire), Alertness, Armor Proficiency (light), Builder, Dodge, Nin Weapons Proficiency, Ninjutsu Adept, Stealthy, Taijutsu Adept, Trustworthy. *'Affiliation:' You require 1 less success to learn Kagetsuki Hijutsu techniques. *Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 Kaguya Clan A famous clan of battle thirsty warriors that rebelled against the Hidden Mist a few years 'ago, possibly seeking wealth and fame, and barbaric carnage. They are extremely 'powerful, so much that it is said that absolutely no injury can permanently cripple them. 'Some have even been known to regrow their lost limbs and live for close to two centuries 'because of their powerful advanced bloodline. They were ruthless warmongers, which 'eventually led to their demise as they attempted a coup d'état against the hidden village of 'Mist. *'Skills Available:' Select any 2 skills from the list below +1 Bonus to checks if also a current class skill **Balance, Chakra Control, Climb, Jump, Intimidate, Knowledge (ninja lore, tactics), Ninjutsu, Spot, Swim, Taijutsu, Tumble. *'Feats Available:' Select one of the following **Select one of the following: Advanced Bloodline (Shikotsu Myaku), Archaic Weapon Proficiency, Combat Martial Arts, Defensive Martial Arts, Genin, Genius Ninja, Nin Weapon Proficiency, Ninjutsu Adept, Taijutsu Adept. *Affiliation: You require 1 less success to learn Kaguya Hijutsu techniques. *Reputation Bonus Increase: +1 Uchiha Clan One of Konoha's most famous clan, the Uchiha clan are amongst the most respected and 'powerful individuals in the village. They are well known because of the Sharingan, a 'special eye condition that can be awakened by some members of the clan. *'Skills Available:' Select any 2 skills from the list below +1 Bonus to checks if also a current class skill **Balance, Genjutsu, Hide, Intimidate, Knowledge (behavioral science, ninja lore, tactics), Move Silently, Ninjutsu, Sleight of Hand, Spot, Taijutsu, Tumble. *'Feats Available:' Select one of the following **Advanced Bloodline (Sharingan Eye), Athletic, Combat Martial Arts, Defensive Martial Arts, Educated, Genin, Genius Ninja, Nin Weapons Proficiency, Ninjutsu Adept, Taijutsu Adept. *'Techniques:' Select one of the following techs Requiring only 1/2 time to Learn and +2 Bonus to Perform **Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Housenka no Jutsu. *'Affiliation:' You require 1 less success to learn Uchiha Hijutsu techniques. *Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 *Reputation Bonus Increase: +1 Yachoumaru Clan A small but very powerful and respected clan of the Hidden Stone. They possess a strong 'bloodline and one of its founding member was the first Tsuchikage. They constitute a 'major trump card of the village's defense and have strong connection in its military. *'Skills Available:' Select any 2 skills from the list below +1 Bonus to checks if also a current class skill **Chakra Control, Climb, Genjutsu, Hide, Investigate, Jump, Knowledge (ninja lore, tactics), Move Silently, Ninjutsu, Survival, Taijutsu. *'Feats Available:' Select one of the following **Advanced Bloodline (Dairiki), Chakra Affinity, Defensive Martial Arts, Genin, Nin Weapons Proficiency, Ninjutsu Adept, Taijutsu Adept. *'Affiliation:' You require 1 less success to learn Yachoumaru Hijutsu techniques. *Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 *Reputation Bonus Increase: +1 Step Four - Head to the Forums Once you've collected all the information you've seen here and decided on how it associates with your character head over to the forums under the character approval section. Post what you're thinking of using with your character and from there we will work out thinks like, your current level, stats, skills, affinities, etc. In Our World Forums If you're applying for an Original Cast Member make sure you get approved to play it before spending too much time in this section. However if it's a custom character use your imagination and try to create a real ninja worthy of being in the naruto universe, with his or her own hopes and goals and a wide set of skills to cover your ass when things catch you off guard!